Anomalies
Anomalies are unusual objects drifting through space. They can be investigated by ships equipped with a Survey Module, such as the flagship that each civilization receives at the beginning of the game. Anomalies can yield credits, bonuses for the ship discovering the anomaly, or even permanent bonuses for the civilization that discovers it. Sometimes they yield nothing. Anomalies are represented by either floating debris or an atomic symbol on the main map (depending on how zoomed in you are). The frequency of anomalies can be determined in the galaxy setup screen before starting a game. Commoness: Defined in Data/Language/Anomalies.xml, listed below for reference. The unmodded commoness for most anomalies is 1. If the value is not 1, then the chances of it appearing are roughly 1 in C*T, where C is the Commoness value and T is the total number of anomalies in Anomalies.xml. For example, if there are 10 anomalies defined in Anomalies.xml and a specific one has a Commoness of 7, there will be a 1 in 70 (7 Commoness x 10 Total Anomalies) chance of that anomaly appearing in a galaxy. Anomalies Warning: Spoilers below. Following the empty lines here inserted for your protection are the descriptions of the "known" anomalies. Monster! While innocent looking from a distance, the rocky anomaly being investigated by our survey team has turned out to be the egg of a space creature! If the ship doesn't have the proper offensive capabilities, it's suggested they leave the area immediately. (disabled in DL & DA) Effect: 1 Space Monster! Commoness: 3 Free Ride Deep within the anomaly, your research team has stumbled across an abandoned starship. Using their interstellar know-how, spare rubber-bands, and a screwdriver, they hotwire the bad boy and get it going again. Nothing better than a free ship! (disabled in DL & DA) Effect: 1 Free ship Commoness: 1 Research01 Thanks to probes of the spatial anomaly, our researchers have been able to make phenomenal advances in the technology currently being researched. Our database of information on the tech has grown by 25%! Effect: 25% of the research time of the current tech being researched is cut off. Commoness: 1 Research02 After probing the anomaly, our scientists have concluded that nothing of interest could be gathered from the spatial abnormality. As one research assistant put it, "What a waste of time!" Effect: Nothing Commoness: 1 ShipHPBonus01 The crew of your vessel has discovered the wreckage of a powerful ship drifting through space. While most of debris would generously be labeled "space junk," there is a large volume of precious metal alloy that improves your ship's hit points by +4. Effect: +4 Max HP to your ship. Commoness: 1 Note: This only improves the hitpoints of the surveying ship, it is not an empire-wide ability bonus ShipHPBonus01 Your crew has discovered a set of captain's logs in the debris. These logs contained valuable lessons for your crew, which has improved their level of experience. Upgrading your ship later will make it much more lethal. Effect: +3 Experience to your ship Commoness: 1 Soldiering01 By chance, the exploration team has stumbled across an ancient formula used by a lost race to improve the quality of their people. Using this formula, our scientists have devised a serum to strengthen our soldiers by +1 percent! Effect: +1% Soldiering bonus Commoness: 1 Economy1 We have discovered a new type of energy pattern that will benefit our economy by +1 percent. Effect: +1% Economy bonus Commoness: 1 Weapons We have uncovered a new waveform that will help improve our weaponry by roughly +1 percent. Effect: +1% Weapons bonus Commoness: 1 Defenses We have uncovered a strange but useful plasma that we can use to polarize our ship plating to help our vessels in battle by about +1 percent. Effect: +1% Defense bonus Commoness: 1 Morale Our survey team has uncovered the remains of a device that produces soothing sound waves that relax individuals without any side effects. Our people's morale will be improved from this discovery by an estimated +2 percent. Effect: +2% Morale bonus Commoness: 1 Espionage Our survey team has discovered an energy field that can make individuals nearly invisible for brief periods. This will help our future espionage efforts by +5 percent! Effect: +5% Espionage bonus Commoness: 1 Research Our team has uncovered a new power source that is ideal for nano-computing circuits. Our scientists estimate that it will increase our research ability by +1 percent. Effect: +1% Research bonus Commoness: 5 Repair Scans of the anomaly have led our team to uncover a new form of energy that allows various kinds of metal to reseal. This should improve our repair rate by approximately +1 percent. Effect: +1% Repair rate bonus Commoness: 1 Wormhole01 Our explorers have stumbled upon a temporary wormhole, sending the ship and its crew to a random sector of the galaxy. Who knows what spoils await them there? Effect: Wormhole Commoness: 1 Influence Our survey team has discovered a machine that can implant thoughts in the brains of anyone within range. Unfortunately, its range is limited, but will help increase our influence ability by +1 percent! Effect: +1% Influence bonus Commoness: 1 Loyalty Our survey team has discovered an archive of legendary stories from an ancient civilization. With a bit of tweaking, they have been "adapted" to fit our culture and promote our values. This is sure to improve the loyalty of our citizens by +1 percent. Effect: +1% Loyalty bonus Commoness: 1 PopulationGrowth Our survey team has found a small box with a strange symbol on it. After struggling for a half hour to get it open, the team finally broke the seal and discovered a drug that will increase our population growth by +1 percent. Effect: +1% Population Growth bonus Commoness: 1 Trade Our team of explorers has stumbled across wreckage of an ancient trade ship. From observing the design of this ship, we have been able to make minor improvements to our own trade ships that will increase our trade ability by +1 percent. Effect: +1% Trade bonus Commoness: 1 Diplomacy Our team of explorers has discovered a document that describes the dealings of an ancient civilization with its neighbors. We have analyzed the document and learned several tricks that will increase our diplomacy ability by +1 percent. Effect: +1% Diplomacy bonus Commoness: 1 Money01 Our intrepid band of explorers has discovered a treasure trove of artifacts. We have sold the goods at the "fair" price of 500 bc. Effect: +500 bc Commoness: 1 Money02 Our survey team has discovered an abandoned village. Whoever lived there before left in a hurry, and left behind a stockpile of goods which we have auctioned off at 1000 bc. Effect: +1000 bc Commoness: 1 Money03 Just when the survey team thought there was nothing of value, the captain saw something shiny on the surface of the anomaly. He picked up the coin worth 1 bc, and was noted as saying, "It must be my lucky day!" Effect: +1 bc Commoness: 1 Money04 Our survey team has discovered an abandoned ship. It is not in working condition, but we have been able to sell the usable parts for 750 bc. Effect: +750 bc Commoness: 1 Money05 Upon inspection of the wreckage, it was found that this was not any ordinary ship, but a royal escort. There is no sign of foul play, and the cargo hold is full of expensive goods worth 2500 bc. (disabled in DA) Effect: +2500 Commoness: 1 Category:Objects in Space